Baby TATE
by Asphodel Lives
Summary: Established TATE Relationship.Rating for quick mention of sex.
1. Finding out

Disclaimer: Although I wish I did, I do not own any of these characters, apart from those that you don't recognize, so I'm going to stop babbling now and start the story.

Long live TATE. Although, KIBBS isn't bad either.

Spoilers: Tiny spoilers for Bete Noir and Reveille.

Oh! Although this is set like 3 or 4 years in the future, in this story, Ari is not dead and Ziva is not here – because I hate her. Although I'm beginning to like her. But I hate that I like her.

This is my first and probably sucks so just keep with me and I'll hopefully get better……I'm only 16!

A man stood silently, his wife resting beside him.

'They should be coming out soon', he said to the woman. She nodded solemnly and continued her restful suite. They were waiting upon a result which could change the rest of their lives - a pregnancy test. Although the couple had been married many years, the thought of finally being parents was somewhat overwhelming to them, as they had never even thought of parenthood. But, there they were, and neither of them could be happier at the prospect of parenting a child.

'Caitlin Dinozzo!' A nurse shouted, startling Kate of her reverie. She tightly gripped her husband's hand as they walked out of the waiting room, and into the room in which their lives could be changed forever.

'Ok, I've reviewed your test results,' the doctor started.

'Ok, let us have it!'

'I am delighted to give you the news that you are indeed pregnant!' From the waiting room then, large screams of joy could be heard, echoing about the quiet hallways. Tony gripped his wife tightly, whispering words of comfort, yet aware of the doctor's presence. He pulled away enough to say thank you and briskly turned back to his wife. She was silent, probably wondering how to tell her boss that she was pregnant, and would probably spend 3 or 4 months away from work. She sighed.

'Tony, how do we….' She started slowly

'Tell Gibbs?'

'Well, yeah, he isn't exactly going to be pleased that we let this interrupt the whole hunt thing on Ari, I mean I know what it means to find him, I was held hostage by him twice, but we need to get on with our lives.' With this, she shed a silent tear. Tony reached up and wiped the tear away from her face.

'Listen, I know that it will be hard, but Gibbs isn't really as hard as he seems to be – he does have a soft side, and I don't really think that won't show here.'

'Yeah, I guess your right. I just hope we don't get a lecture on unprotected sex! Can you imagine it?'

'Well yeah, it would be pretty funny, Katie, but I don't think we'll get that from him, our parents maybe.'

'Gosh, you're right!' She responded, walking out the door into the cool, summer D.C. air.

'But at least we'll have each other to hold onto in those cringe – inducing moments!'

'Always, Tony, always.' He smiled, knowing that together, they could defeat anything, because they were in love, and love conquers all.

Ok! Let me know whether you hate this story or want me to continue it or whatever! R  
+R.


	2. Telling Gibbs

Wow! Thanks for the reviews I was pleased! Anyway, by popular demand, the telling of Gibbs!

Chapter 2

Tony looked over at Kate as she brushed her hair the next morning, the early morning sunshine bouncing off her dark brown hair. Although they had been married for about four years now, he still cherished the little things in their relationship, such as the way she chewed her bottom lip when concentrating, or played with her hair when she was bored. But today, he had a bad feeling. Today they had to tell their boss that she was pregnant, not really a conversation Tony wanted to have. His thoughts were interrupted by Kate shuffling into the room, her eyes dancing with nervousness.

'Ok! I've got a plan; we don't tell him and just pretend I'm getting fat or something! Or last cause, we go poison him or something and hope he's dead for like nine months! I just mean he's really going to lecture us about sex, jobs, and……….'

Tony interrupted her rambling.

'Honey, relax, he might get mad for a second but you know, I'll just use the ole' Dinozzo charm!'

'Oh god, we're dead!' Was all she had to say to that, walking towards the door. She knew that really, her boss would be happy for them, after all, she did consider him a friend. But there was just this feeling, probably from past experience that told her that he would do something well...rash, which was not exactly something unknown for Gibbs to do.

'Ok! Calm down!' Tony instructed, struck with the need to comfort his wife.

'I mean he should be happy for us, what reason could he have not to be?' Tony tried reasoning with her.

'Well, ok,' she finally relented, though still obviously a tad nervous.

'Let's go', he said, walking through the door. They got into the car and drove off into the dazzling sunlight, unaware of the spectacle that they were about to be counted in.

Twenty minutes later, the pair entered NCIS at a fast pace, considering they were about ten minutes late. _Not the best way to start, _Tony thought. As they entered the bullpen, though, they were relieved to see that Gibbs was not in sight, only McGee sat silently working on his computer. They said hello to him and went to their respective desks, Tony opening up his newest computer game. Kate watched, transfixed with her husband's childish nature in a time of worry. But she realized long ago that it was just his way of dealing: To escape into a child – like world where nothing mattered, and all was innocent.

Her train of thought was interrupted by the very reason of her worry: Her boss, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He stalked down the stairs from MTAC, blue eyes stricken, coffee placed firmly in his left hand.

'Kate, Tony, you're late.' He said, fixing a steely eyed gaze on the two.

'Well, you see bass we kinda got caught up this morning with the car – you know it wouldn't start and then……….' He was interrupted by a slap to the back of the head, his daily reminder to act professional, and not ramble.

Gibbs fixed his gaze on Dinozzo, and Tony got scared for a second.

'Do you think I care about your damn car Dinozzo?' He half said, half – shouted.

'Uhh…..no boss.' Tony replied, relenting.

'Just don't let it happen again'. Gibbs said, moving towards his desk. Kate stuck her tongue out at Tony, joyful at him getting all the blame, in their usual competition to please Gibbs.

'Oh, and Agent Todd, put that back in my mouth before I fire you!' Gibbs instructed, a small smirk playing on his lips.

Kate turned around after stuttering an 'yyyeess, ssir!'

Tony sent an email to Gibbs, politely asking him to join him and Kate for lunch. Gibbs narrowed his blue eyes suspiciously, but put it down to one of Tony's usual antics. He replied a quick ok and got back to work.

Came twelve o'clock, Kate's hands were sweating with nervousness. _It couldn't be that bad could it? _She thought to herself, pacing in the empty bullpen. McGee had gone down to see his fiancée, Abby, and Gibbs and Tony were in MTAC. She looked up as the big, white doors of MTAC closed, comforted to see the strong face of her husband.

'So, you two ready to go?' Gibbs asked.

'Umm, yeah, just about.' Kate replied, grabbing her coat and purse.

'Well let's go then.' Gibbs replied, already walking out of the bullpen. Tony and Kate followed behind, Tony placing his hand on the small of Kate's back, calming her nerves slightly.

They got to the restaurant and sat down, ordering their food. Gibbs asked them what this was all about, feeling even more suspicious.

'Well, we need to tell you something important that will affect the next, uh, nine months of my life.' Kate started, waiting for Gibbs to connect the dots.

She knew that he had figured it out when his eyes turned misty, his face red. Both she and Tony bucked up, preparing themselves for the worst thing imaginable: An angry Gibbs. His face flushed, eyes bulged and then there was……….laughter. Inconspicuous, loud, dying laughter. He stood up, retching with laughter, the other patrons looking at their table now.

'Congratulations!' he finally spat out, wiping his eyes.

'It's about time! I've been keeping the paperwork for maternity leave on hold for about four years now!' Gibbs said, his face returning to its usual demeanor.

'But Dinozzo, NO horsing around with this kid! I mean it! If you think I'll just stand by and watch this kid grow up with a child as a father then I will take it in myself. Understood?' He instructed, fixing his eyes on the man.

'Yess Sir.' Tony replied, amused at how much Gibbs sounded like a grandfather – to be.

'And Kate, I expect the two of you to attend a lecture on safe sex. You or Tony ever heard of a condom?' He said, laughing as he walked away.

'Well, now that that's out of the way, we'd better tell Abby and McGeek.' Tony said. Kate groaned.

Please R+R. Wow this chapter turned out differently than even I expected it to!


	3. Telling McGee and Abby

Sorry for the day – delay but I was working on my Boston Public fanfic yesterday. Here's chapter 3. It's kinda short because I didn't have a lot of time in Chemistry lol.

Tony and Kate sat down at their desks after lunch, Kate catching up on paperwork and Tony playing games on his computer. They just had to wait for Gibbs to get back from getting his fifth cup of coffee before they called up Abby and McGee to tell them the news. Tony noticed his wife's nervous fast – paced typing and walked over to take her in his arms.

'Katie, we got the hard part over with, we told Gibbs, and you know that Abby and McGee will be happy.'

'Yes, I know, it's just happening so quickly. I mean, we only found out a couple of days ago that I was pregnant,' she started, obviously nervous.

'Yeah, but at least now you can relax and let the famous Dinozzo hands take care of you!' He said enthusiastically. She just rolled her eyes as Gibbs walked in, handing Kate a warm cup.

'It's herbal tea. Drink it. It will calm your nerves. And it's good for the baby.' He said, emitting an amused glance from his team. Abby and McGee strolled in then, Abby talking about buying a new coffin, and, Kate noted, McGee seemed eerily pale at the prospect.

'Hey, what's up my silver – haired fox?' Abby shouted, immediately smiling at everyone.

'Kate and Tony have something to tell you.' He replied, his face carrying its usual stony demeanor.

'Well, you see Abbs; we have a little thing that's growing inside of Katie's belly that will come out in about nine months….' Tony rambled, looking for Abby and McGee to understand.

'Wha…you mean? No way! Kate, are you? WOW!' With that, she ran and hugged her female friend fiercely, glancing at McGee who just stood there with his mouth gaping open. Tony chuckled at the scene before him: McGee standing there with his mouth down to the floor, Gibbs busy fussing over Kate, insisting that she sit down and rest, and Abby squealing and shouting to the whole office. Kate groaned, saying;

'Maybe we should have just said I got fat!' But the one thing that Kate knew in that moment was that her baby, _their_ baby would never be in a short supply of love, for he had his loving parents, his Grandpa Gibbs, wacky – Aunt Abby and smart Uncle McGee. _Wait_, Kate thought. _What about Ducky? We've gotta tell him that he's going to be a great – grandparent! _With that, Kate ran out of the room, leaving a confused group of people behind.


End file.
